


It's Simple As That

by ImmerSie



Series: RenAo Week [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Cutesy, M/M, RenAo Week, They're big dorks in this mkay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmerSie/pseuds/ImmerSie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it was the little things that meant the most, and that meant no different in view of the pair and their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Simple As That

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4 of RenAo Week: Birthday. I’m late but don’t care!

“Happy birthday, Ren!” 

The exclamation is punctuated by the added party hat that now perches upon a head of wild navy locks. It’s a cute accessory, that suits both of them well, but puzzled Ren for a moment as he looked to it and the string that is under his chin to keep it in place. 

“Ah, happy birthday, Aoba.” The former canine returns with a small smile of his own, lips curving as he noticed the large grin his lover was now greeting him with. 

Jubilation was needed and very much evident as this was the first birthday they would spend with each other. It was not as if they had not spent previous ones together, but this was the first in which Ren was human, now far more meaningful in its celebration as they sat across from one another.

A party was due later, Tae and Koujaku already having come to an agreement that it was well needed in lieu of Ren being here now. The couple had declined at first, saying that they did not need to do anything special for them. But Tae’s gaze and Koujaku’s grin accompanied by a hearty laugh and hands that ruffle both of their hair would silence their pleads. 

For now, they would relish the peace they had now. 

A small cupcake sat between them with a single candle nestled in its frosting, adding a cute charm to the party hats and the warm aura that seemed to have kindled a pleasantry between the couple as they spoke softly of the passing months and nice memories, lighting the candle along the way.

Aoba does pout as he looks to the clock, “Ah, that hippo is going to be here soon. Coming in like,  _‘Ohhh Aoba, Ren~ Guess what time it is?’_ ”

His voice deepened an octave as he impersonates his best friend, from the posture down to the cordial yet humored smile that they both knew so well from the hairdresser. 

A chuckle is roused from Ren at the imitation, “A celebration was promised after all. Well, we are enjoying the time we have now, are we not?” 

“Hehe, yeah we are.” As to follow the nod Aoba gave, a finger would raise in realization as he gestures to the treat and the candle that now drips wax onto the frosting. “Ah! We should probably make a wish now.” 

A remark of confirmation is Ren’s reply as he shuffles closer and leans over the table just as Aoba does. Though the awaited blow of the flame was not heeded to, still flickering in the silence that now fell. And in this, the man does look from the light to Aoba, whose expression seemed to take on a contemplative air in all its delicate countenance.

“Aoba? Are you going to make a wish?” Ren asks, far more curious now that he notes the thoughtful pause the other is giving. It seems to grow more so when Aoba raises his head and looks on with a smile, the edges of his eyes crinkling with affection as he spoke. 

“Let’s have lots more like this, okay?”

And now it is Ren’s turn to pause, but it is a more lighthearted manner as his puzzlement would become amiable regard. It is a simple wish, but it means quite a bit between them and an incline of the head follows suit. 

“Yes.” 

And with that agreement between the pair, gazes soft as fingers reach across the table to thread with one another, an intake of breath would be shared and the candle would be blown out, making sure to hold true to their promise.


End file.
